Whom do you serve?
by The Grigoris Fall
Summary: When Castiel returns from heaven, Dean realises he has to do something drastic or else he will lose the angel he has come to care for. 18


_"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you."_

* * *

__"Serve? Cas, what the hell happened to you upstairs?" Dean rasped, grabbing hold of Castiel with concern, looking into his eyes searching for anything that would let Dean know that the angel was still with him. "You do not need to know Dean, but I will not help you as I once did, I am a warrior of heaven and you will no longer address me so formally."  
Dean was crushed, Cas was the one thing holding him in place with Sammy out on a demon blood bender with Ruby. He couldn't let Castiel walk out on him like this. Dean felt something stir inside him, something hot and dark and deep within, something he hadn't felt since his time in the pit. Castiel saw Deans eyes flash and then came his fists. Dean pummelled into Castiel with everything he could, he just needed to knock him out for a few minutes. Castiel couldn't even register what was happening and when one of Deans punches connected to his temple, Castiel blacked out.  
Moving quickly Dean rushed about and carried Cas somewhere private and went about setting up everything he needed to keep him restrained and submissive, things he learned in the pit. Dean felt sick but he needed Castiel, and would do anything he had to, to make sure he stayed.

* * *

Castiel awoke naked, hands cuffed behind his back kneeling. A cracked window let in a cool breeze, goose flesh rising over his vessels skin, whilst he did not feel any discomfort towards the cold, it was still noticeable upon his body. Looking around he noticed Dean leaning against a bench and went to stand. The handcuffs were chained to the floor, and engraved with enochian symbols. Castiels eyes widen and then looked at Dean in disbelief. "How do you know of these symbols Dean? And why have you chained me so?" Dean moved to stand in front of Castiel, then without warning inserted a needle into his neck and injected him with an unknown drug. "I learnt some things in the pit Cas, one was those sigils. Another was that nothing breaks someone quicker than what I am about to do. That drug will kick in, in about a minute and you'll soon realise."  
Dean walked back over to the bench with his back turned to Cas and began breathing heavily, sweat forming upon his face and then he heard Cas groan. Turning Dean smirked, seeing that the drug was indeed taking effect. Cas felt his body grow hot, it started to tremble and fill with a desperate need he couldn't place. Looking at Dean he felt heat between his legs as he realised what he was feeling was arousal. "Dean you cant possibly mean to-" Castiel couldn't finish his words, panting and blinking fast, he looked at Dean with something that could only be described as lust.  
Moving towards Castiel, Dean unzipped his jeans, unleashing his throbbing member, and brought it to Castiels mouth. "Whom do you serve?" Dean queried with forceful authority. When Castiel gave him a defiant look, he grabbed the back of his head then shoved his manhood down Castiels throat. Cas couldn't even conceive what was happening right now, but **god** how he wanted it, though he knew he shouldn't. Thrusting in and out of the angels mouth felt so good Dean had a hard time controlling himself. Plunging his thick rod all the way to the back of the angels throat and holding it there until the angel began to gag, hard, eyes watering and spit trailing down his chin. Dean pulled out of the angels mouth and smacked him hard across the face. He smacked him again across the other cheek then held his chin in place with a firm hand. Looking him in the eye Dean asked again "Whom do you serve?" Cas knew he couldn't break this easy and kept silent.  
Grabbing Castiel by the throat, he pulled him forward and undid the chains, but keeping him cuffed. Placing Cas on all fours, Dean brought his hand down hard on his rump. Cas cried out. Shocked Cas realised the drug also lowered his angelic resistance. Dean kept spanking Castiel until he was red and raw. Clear hand prints formed on his ass and Castiel yelped every time Deans hand came down.  
Going to the bench, Dean returned with a mouth-bit. Gagging Castiel, Dean look the angel in the eye, and asked one last time. "Whom do you serve?" Castiel was close to breaking, he couldn't look Dean in the eye. Dean thought he had finally broken the angel when Castiel finally raised his head and looked at Dean with all the strength and conviction his could. Dean sighed and moved behind Cas. Grabbing the angels neck from behind Dean forced Cas's head into the floor.

* * *

Ass raised in the air, Dean smacked it until his skin cracked and bled. Dean removed his pants and knelt behind the bound and gagged Castiel. Bringing his hand to his mouth and then down to his massive arousal to coat it with his warm saliva, lubricating it for what was about to come. Holding Cas down, Dean brought his manhood up to Castiels rear and with a single forceful thrust, entered the angel. Castiel screamed with pain and pleasure. Dean began to slowly thrust in and out of the angel, letting the angel become accustomed to his girth. As Cas began to relax slightly, Dean increased the strength and depth of his thrusts. Cas's ass tightened around Dean, groaning low and deep in his throat, Dean began pistoning his cock in and out Cas, the sound of his balls slapping against the angel ringing out in the room. Castiel moaned and screamed in ecstasy into the gag. Panting as he drooled.  
Dean felt his climax building, grabbing the angels hair, he brought the angel up and then held him pressed against his body, his hand now wrapped around his throat. With a final urgent bout of thrusting Dean came inside the angel. His orgasm pulsing as string after string of cum shot from his manhood inside Cas. Dean groaned and pulled out of the angel, pushing him to the ground. Standing and putting his clothes back on, he undid the angels gag and looked over the trembling sweaty mess that was Castiel. "Whom do you serve" Dean didn't put it as a question this time. Cas couldn't bring himself to look up at Dean.

"I serve you" he whispered


End file.
